elpisfandomcom-20200213-history
Terico (Character)
Biography A young boy from the quiet town of Edellerston, feels stuck working in his parents’ shop. Sick of making potions and gathering herbs, Terico is hungry for some adventure, obsessed with the idea of travelling the world and fighting monsters. The chance for adventure comes, somehow, though in a painful way when his village is attacked by the cruel leader of a Brotherhood, Lord Delkol Shire, who will stop at nothing to get the pieces of a certain magical stone called The Elpis Stone . Elpis Terico, Turan, and Terico's father deal with a monster plants in order to obtain some Berial—a plant that Terico's mother can use (as an herbalist) to concoct something for the village medical center. Terico's father (as an alchemist and a strong fighter) hopes to devise ways for the village to protect itself from the looming threat of the Brotherhood, Terico is sometimes jealous of Turan. Turan is a bit more skilled with the Nexi stones, and is quicker to impress Terico's father, despite Turan's lighthearted behavior. They kill the plant monster and bring the Berial back home. There Terico finds Suran, who is dropping off some elvish herbs to Terico's mother. We learn that Terico likes her, and he follows her outside, hoping to ask her out on a date to an upcoming festival of some sort. However, he doesn't find a good chance to bring it up as the conversation turns to other things before Suran has to hurry off. While Turan spars a bit with Terico's father, Terico speaks with his mother, who takes the time to heal some of Terico's cuts and bruises (from the plant monsters). Terico wishes he could make his father proud, and Terico's mother gives some reassuring words. Terico and Turan head to school and discuss what they're learning, Terico's relation with Suran, etc. As they near the area where the school's at, they find a huge commotion. The school is on fire, and Terico runs to find Suran. He can't find her though, and exits the building to find Turan in trouble. Turan uses a nexi stone to fend off a couple Brotherhood members. Auguric arrives and kidnaps Turan, deciding the boy is skilled enough with Nexi to be of use for his experiments. Terico meanwhile fights off the Brotherhood fighter who set the school on fire. By the time Terico finishes him off (and becomes injured himself in the process), Auguric has already taken off with a couple other Brotherhood fighters. Terico struggles back to his burning home, but his parents aren't there. He heads on to the cathedral, knowing his father had planned for that to be the resistance HQ in the event of a full-scale attack. There Terico finds his father fighting Delkol. Terico's mother uses some Nexi stones to power up Terico's father's sword—Terico's father attacks Delkol and manages to put up a fight at first. Delkol admits Terico's father is strong, but then proceeds to decapitate both Terico's father and mother in one motion. Terico is at a complete loss—he can't even move, let alone try stopping Delkol as he proceeds to brutally slaughter everyone else in the cathedral. Some bodies are flung against Terico (covering him), so Delkol doesn't notice him when his massacre is completed. Delkol leaves, and Terico curses both Delkol and himself—Delkol for killing Terico's parents, and himself for lacking the will to do anything about it. Hours pass, and Terico continues to curse himself until he's in a boiling rage. With his parents dead, Turan captured, Suran missing, and the entire village in flames, Terico swears revenge. He swears to kill Delkol, to destroy the Brotherhood, and to relish every second of it. Terico buries everyone in the village and meets Jujor, learns about the Elpis stone, travels with Jujor to Merze, meets Febraz, and agrees to be marked in order to obtain the soul catcher Nexi stones. More info soon. Appearances * Elpis (Novel) * Elpis (Manga) Category:Human Category:Fiefs Kingdom Category:Characters